


Sagesse

by LonelyDay



Series: Quatre [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manipulative Relationship, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle's Era
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Helena ne fait plus confiance aux élèves, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ellelecroise.





	Sagesse

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit du POV de Helena Serdaigle sur la sagesse, qualité de la maison Serdaigle qui hante tout le personnage. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Elle sursauta et laissa échapper un hoquet – ou du moins ce que son état lui permettait de rapprocher le plus d'un hoquet. Se tenait face à elle un élève de dix-sept ou dix-huit au bas d'un escalier. Il portait à son veston un écusson de préfet et un sourire rassurant.

Il ferma le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains et s'écarta pour lui faire signe de passer.

– Je ne savais pas que vous passiez par-là, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait un brin gênée. Je vous en prie, passez.

Elle resta immobile, incapable de bouger, comme prise sur le fait. Elle évitait presque toujours la présence des élèves, loin d'apprécier leur compagnie. Elle préférait, depuis sa mort – et peut-être même avant cela – la solitude de son éternité.

– Je vous ai fait peur ? demanda-t-il, plus inquiet cette fois-ci.

Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés sur son front.

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, dit-il. Je vous laisse.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et commença à s'éloigner, prenant le couloir opposé.

Helena ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir souvent croisé, quelques fois peut-être, mais il lui semblait plus discret que ses autres camarades de maison, plus discret que n'importe lequel de ses autres camarades, toutes maisons confondues. Au moins n'était-il jamais venu la harceler de questions comme tous ces élèves qui se succédaient année après année croyant pouvoir lui arracher des réponses.

Mais ils ne savaient rien – aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre, trop jeunes, trop stupides qu'ils étaient.

Sa langue fourcha, plus vite qu'elle n'aurait dû et elle l'interpella peut-être un peu malgré elle – du moins, elle s'en persuada.

– Que faites-vous là ? Dans la tour de Serdaigle. Je veux bien croire qu'un préfet puisse traîner la nuit dans les couloirs, mais un préfet de Serpentard n'est peut-être pas le mieux venu pour surveiller la tour de Serdaigle.

Il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour.

– C'est vrai, avoua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Mais j'ai découvert le petit manège que certains élèves de ma maison font avec ceux de la votre. Ils échangent des produits interdits – des produits moldus – dans les couloirs la nuit. J'attends qu'ils sortent. Ce soir, si ma chance le veut bien, je pourrais les attraper.

– Je vois, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas un piège donc ?

– Un piège ?

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils faisant mine de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait.

– Quel intérêt aurais-je à vous piéger ? Il serait probablement malvenu de ma part de vous pousser à avouer ce que vous ne comptez dévoiler. Et il semblerait que, même si je le souhaitais, les générations d'élèves qui se sont succédé ont gâché toutes mes chances d'un jour gagner votre confiance. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Il souriait, encore, les lèvres légèrement retroussées qui lui donnaient une expression charmeuse. Le garçon était beau et perspicace. Cela la fit rire.

Il avait vu juste.

Elle ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en eux.

 

 

Cette fois-ci, elle ne fut plus si surprise de le voir apparaître à l'angle du couloir. Il s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés quand il manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Il fit un pas de côté et lui fit signe de passer, en jeune homme bien éduqué.

Elle le salua avec un sourire – qu'elle n'accordait que peu, elle devait bien l'avouer, mais les élèves à Poudlard qui lui montraient un tant soit peu de respect non-intéressés se faisaient bien rares, même parmi ceux de sa maison.

– Merci, dit-elle.

Elle le vit reprendre son chemin et elle aussi était prête à reprendre le sien, mais la curiosité titilla son esprit plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se retourna et l'interpella, dans ce couloir désert que même les tableaux avaient quitté.

– Est-ce que vous les avez attrapés ?

Il se retourna.

– Pardon ?

– Les élèves de Serdaigle qui vendaient des produits moldus, est-ce vous les avez attrapés ?

Il lui sourit, un peu étonné qu'elle s'en souvienne – mais elle n'oubliait rien, jamais – et heureux aussi.

– Bien sûr, affirma-t-il.

Il y avait un ton légèrement hautain dans sa voix, qui pourtant lui parut, elle ne savait trop pourquoi – justifié. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

– Aucun élève ne parvient à m'échapper, généralement. J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux.

Il lui sembla fier cette fois-ci et elle se dit qu'il portait définitivement bien les couleurs de Serpentard – étrangement, même, il lui rappelait le vieux sorcier ami de sa mère.

Un silence gêné envahit le couloir et la confiance du jeune homme parut s'effriter petit à petit devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise :

– Quel est votre nom ? Vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

– C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, une pointe de surprise dans la voix. Mais ça m'étonnerait, poursuivit-il. Je ne suis pas … enfin, je viens d'un orphelinat. Je n'ai pas connu mes parents. Mon nom ne vous dira vraiment rien.

– Ce n'est pas grave, insista-t-elle. Je pourrais au moins mettre un nom sur votre visage.

– Très bien alors. Tom Jedusor, enchanté.

– Helena, de même, ajouta-t-elle.

Et sur ce il la quitta, s'excusant d'avoir à faire avec des étudiants de Gryffondor qui s'amusaient à saccager les cachots en pleine nuit.

 

 

– Vous savez, je ressens la même chose.

– Pardon ?

Elle se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise et si son état le lui avait permis elle se serait probablement sentie toute barbouillée, comme si quelqu'un venait de découvrir son secret – mais ce n'était pas possible, elle ne lui avait presque rien dévoilé de sa personne.

Tom se tenait assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Elle avait découvert que le parfait préfet de Serpentard avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas respecter ses propres règlements et s'il passait tant de temps hors de sa salle commune c'était, disait-il, parce qu'il se sentait mieux dans le silence des couloirs, une vue sur le lac de Poudlard.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et lorsqu'il découvrit son visage contorsionné en une grimace, il sembla se raviser.

– Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, avoua-t-il. Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que … moi aussi, je ressens la même chose, que vous ne devez pas vous sentir seul. Mais si vous ne voulez pas en parler … enfin, je pensais que je pouvais m'adresser à vous, comme à une amie, mais j'ai sans doute fauté. Pardonnez-moi.

Gêné, il s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires – un sac et des manuscrits empruntés à la bibliothèque – et s'échappa sans lui lancer un regard.

Amie, avait-il dit. Après des années passée à errer dans les couloirs d'un château qu'elle aurait voulu fuir – puisqu'il lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle exécrait plus jeune, qu'on lui rappelle qui elle était quand personne n'avait pris la peine de la connaître – quelqu'un semblait s'intéresser à elle non pas pour sa mère, mais pour elle-même.

Elle s'en mordit les lèvres. Pendant quelques semaines – ses quelques semaines où le soir elle s'arrêtait dix, quinze minutes, parfois plus lorsque le temps filait pour bavarder avec cet élève aussi malin qu'intriguant – elle s'était sentie un peu moins seule.

Sans doute le sentiment avait-il été partagé.

– Attendez, dit-elle. J'ai juste été surprise par ce que vous me disiez. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de parler de moi. Je pense que vous comprenez aisément pourquoi.

Il revint sur ses pas et se ressaya sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

– Je comprends pourquoi. Je n'y ai pas pensé, j'ai seulement voulu vous partager mon sentiment, ce sentiment de rejet, puisque j'avais l'impression que l'on se comprenait, vous et moi. Ne pas se sentir tout à fait à sa place, où que l'on soit, plus encore là où l'on nous dit que l'on doit être. Je me dis que parfois je n'ai rien à faire entre les murs de ce château qui ne veut pas de moi, mais qui pourtant me retient prisonnier.

Prisonniers, c'était ce qu'ils étaient et comme elle le comprenait.

 

 

Elle rit. Elle n'avait plus ri depuis des années – peut-être plusieurs centaines d'années, elle ne savait plus bien. Une fois que l'on devient fantôme, le temps n'a plus la même consistance que lorsque l'on est en vie.

Il riait lui aussi. Elle l'avait bien vu sourire à de nombreuses reprises, mais c'était la première fois qu'il riait et il y avait quelque chose de sincère dans ce rire, qu'elle appréciait.

Il soupira, reprenant son souffle et laissa planer un silence. Ses yeux devinrent fuyants et elle vit sa gêne lorsqu'il resserra sa poigne autour de ses affaires posées à côté de lui. Il était sur le point de partir et quand bien même elle ne pouvait le retenir, Helena sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle devait essayer de le faire.

La tentation fut alors forte de dévoiler ce qu'elle avait gardé caché durant des années.

– J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer, dit-elle, bredouillant un peu.

Ils avaient, semble-t-il, une fâcheuse tendance à perdre tous les deux leur belle assurance l'un en face de l'autre, comme si, sincères, ils retiraient leur masque et se dévoilaient. C'était peut-être ce qui rendait leur étonnante amitié encore plus sincère aux yeux de Helena.

Il sembla alors reprendre son sérieux, mais l'interrompit avant même qu'elle ne parla.

– Ça n'a pas dû être facile de vivre dans l'ombre de votre mère, se dire que vous ne seriez peut-être jamais à la hauteur de ce qu'elle espérait de vous. Je ne préfère même pas l'imaginer.

Elle baissa la tête. Tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble leur avait appris à se connaître l'un l'autre sans même qu'ils ne dévoilent un seul secret de leur passé. Il avait compris qui elle était sans même qu'elle n'ait à le lui dévoiler.

Mais ce n'était plus suffisant pour Helena. Elle devait maintenant en parler, de ce secret qui lui pesait lourd sur le cœur depuis des siècles, celui que tout le monde lui réclamait – à part lui.

– Non, ça n'a pas été simple, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à m'éloigner de Poudlard, vivre ma vie loin de ma mère et de son ombre. J'avais beau être brillante, ça n'a jamais été assez puisque je ne pouvais être ma mère. Mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vraiment vous confier.

– Vraiment ? C'est ce que vous voulez ?

Il avait appris un ton grave et perdu son petit air charmeur, celui qui l'amusait et dont il se servait tant avec les autres élèves, parfois avec certains de ses professeurs.

– Je le souhaiterais oui, mais …

– Vous n'êtes pas sûr que vous devez le faire ? continua-t-il. Je ne vous en voudrais pas, Helena, si vous ne dites rien. Je préférerais même que vous ne disiez rien. Je n'aimerais pas que vous le regretteriez et que cela vienne cacher notre amitié.

Il lui sourit à nouveau et s'il l'avait pu – elle en était sûr – il lui aurait pris la main pour la réconforter.

 

 

Elle lui avait tout raconté. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Sa conscience lui avait dicté de ne rien dire, mais une part plus incontrôlable – qui autrefois déjà lui avait fait quitter l'Écosse – avait pris le pas sur sa raison.

Elle avait tout dit et elle se sentait maintenant soulagée.

Tom paraissait concerné. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard scrutait le sol comme à la recherche d'une pièce de puzzle qui viendrait compléter son énigme.

– Mais c'est horrible, dit-il finalement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol. Ce qui vous est arrivé.

Il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

– Je suis désolé d'apprendre ce qui vous est arrivé. Le Baron Sanglant vous dites ? Et personne n'en a jamais rien su pendant toutes ces années ? Mais comment faites-vous pour rester dans la même pièce ? Comment parvenez-vous à garder une telle prestance en toute circonstance alors que votre meurtrier se trouve dans la même pièce que vous ?

Il paraissait horrifié désormais, mais il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis l'Albanie et le Baron Sanglant s'était repenti entre temps.

– Je suis tellement désolé, mais impressionné aussi. Vous faites preuve d'une telle force d'esprit.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire réconfortant, un peu triste aussi. Le temps avait refermé quelques-unes des plaies creusées par le Baron – et sa mère – mais il n'avait pu effacer toutes les blessures de son passé.

– J'ai appris à vivre avec, puisque de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix.

– Je suis désolé, répéta Tom.

Si Helena ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pu avoir bien du mal à accepter tant d'excuses de la part de quelqu'un qui n'y pouvait vraiment rien.

 

 

Tom se tenait à la fenêtre où se reflétait son fameux sourire en coin. Quelque chose de brillant, qu'il tenait entre les mains, s'y reflétait aussi, mais de là où elle se tenait, Helena ne pouvait deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

– Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-elle.

– Très bonnes, lui dit-il, bien plus que ce que je ne le pensais.

– Ça a dû vous faire du bien de sortir de Poudlard, mais je dois vous avouer que votre présence a manqué ici au château. Des élèves en ont profité pour arpenter les couloirs et reprendre quelques activités illicites.

Sa remarque le fit rire. Il poursuivit :

– Je ne me gênerai pas pour leur rappeler le règlement maintenant que je suis rentré. Mais mes vacances ont été … particulièrement instructive.

Il y avait dans le ton de sa voix quelque chose que Helena n'y avait jamais entendu, quelque chose d'étrange, de plus sombre que d'habitude.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

– Vraiment, confirma-t-il. Vous aviez raison, finalement. L'Albanie a quelque chose de très instructif.

Il se retourna alors et dévoila ce qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Si Helena avait été en vie, elle aurait probablement eu un malaise. Elle se contenta d'un mouvement de recul et d'un petit cri suraiguë qu'elle ne put retenir tant la surprise fut grande de reconnaître le diadème de sa mère entre les mains de celui qu'elle avait cru son ami.

– Il faut croire que le diadème de votre mère n'a jamais eu les propriétés qu'on lui accordait puisque malgré le vol que vous avez commis il ne vous a jamais apporté la sagesse dont vous manquiez.

– Tom, dit-elle, mais rien de plus ne sortit.

Elle resta immobile, dans le couloir face à ce garçon qui lui parut tout à coup être un étranger – mais c'était finalement ce qu'il avait été tout du long de leurs conversations, un étranger qui se forçait de porter le masque d'un ami.

Il était parvenu à la berner, si bien qu'il n'avait même pas eu à lui demander à ce qu'elle lui livre ses secrets. Elle l'avait fait de son plein gré.

Elle se sentit tout à coup souillée, plus encore que lorsque la lame du Baron l'avait transpercée de part en part.

Tom souriait toujours, comme s'il se délectait de l'horreur sur son visage.

C'était peut-être ça après tout, peut-être qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à manipuler les gens tout autour de lui et à les blesser pour se repaître de leur peine par la suite.

Il la quitta sans un mot, mais elle l'interpella une dernière fois.

– Qu'allez-vous donc en faire ?

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge et elle aurait sûrement pleuré si elle avait pu.

– Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il.

Mais ce pouvait être tout aussi bien un mensonge, elle n'en saurait rien.

**Author's Note:**

> Après quelques vérifications il s'avère que Tom Jedusor serait revenu cacher le diadème après sa scolarité à Poudlard lorsqu'il est venu postuler pour le poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du mal. Ce sont du moins les déductions que fait Harry dans le Chapitre 31, La Bataille de Poudlard. J'ai trouvé plus intéressant de le faire revenir avec le diadème après des vacances scolaires : c'est à la fois une manière de narguer Helena, mais aussi de le cacher. Ce n'est donc pas le canon de Harry Potter, mais je crois qu'il n'existe rien qui confirme les déductions de celui-ci. Il aurait pu très bien se tromper et Voldemort aurait parfaitement pu aller en Albanie pendant des vacances scolaires, puisqu'il était majeur lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. C'est pour cela que je considère que, bien que je ne suive pas à la lettre le canon, ce que j'ai écrit peut s'intégrer au canon.


End file.
